


Tease

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a big fat tease, and Bones kind of loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [affectingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/gifts).



He can't help squirming. 

It always makes Jim laugh at him in that smug, indulgent way that heats Leonard's face and tightens his chest, then goes straight to his cock and just makes him buck and shift even more, restless and desperate. He wants to curse, rail, get out the back-log of chaotic words trapped in his throat, but there's a gag in his mouth for exactly that reason, and the only thing that comes out is a long, embarrassing whimper. 

Jim hums, murmurs something that doesn't quite make it through the swirl of heady thrill swimming in Leonard's brain; there's little to no distance between their bodies with Leonard sprawled in Jim's lap like this, jeans tangled around his knees, ass bare and exposed, but he still feels twice removed in mind, focused totally on proximity and touch and the way Jim's fingers burn like coals through his skin. 

He's waiting for the strike he knows is coming, body tense, wrists bound tight at the small of his back, while Jim strokes the heated, red flesh of his backside. "I bet you wish I'd get on with it," says Jim, reading his mind in that creepy, under-your-skin sort of way that Leonard can't get enough of. 

Leonard huffs, forces out a stifled grunt that makes him sound needy and impatient rather than sullen. His cock throbs in time with the pulse of blood warming his aching ass. 

Then Jim laughs, and Leonard relaxes, just as the flat of Jim's hand meets the backs of his thighs with a sharp slap. 

Breathing is impossible -- he needs Jim to hold him through it, petting his hair and murmuring reassuring words as Leonard draws ragged lungfuls of air through his nose and sobs with relief and release and so much crystalline desire that he's actually blind with it, with the overwhelming sensation of Jim.

Of course he can't help squirming. 

Jim's a goddamn tease but Leonard isn't stupid or stubborn enough to think he'd want it any other way.


End file.
